


Mass Effect part two

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Summary: This is the second part of my Mass Effect, hopefully series....It is still a work in progress so bare with me please. Thank you and look forward to any feedback.





	Mass Effect part two

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Mass Effect, hopefully series....It is still a work in progress so bare with me please. Thank you and look forward to any feedback.

Mass Effect 2 Prologue A man with short black hair and black eyes wearing a black and blue outfit was staring outside of a window as flying shuttles flew by and the man sighed as he moved away from the window and turned to his Asari blue friend who was sitting on a chair. She was dressed in a white outfit and she looked at him with her deep blue eyes. “Kaidan, we need you to lead the Normandy against the Faction who are trying to bring back the Reapers.” she said, “Commander Shepard has now become a General for the Alliance and he has left the Normandy to help out the Council.” “Liara, you know that I can’t step foot on the Normandy.” Kaidan replied as he sat down in his chair at the desk which had a golden plaque saying Commander Kaidan Alenko on it. Commander Kaidan Alenko was a 28 year old Commander of the Alliance who used to be Major on the Normandy few years ago. It had been three years since Kaidan had stepped foot on the Normandy and he couldn’t bare to go on there...not ever since that dreadful day that he lost his boyfriend, Major Teriel Shepard. Teriel Shepard was General Jake Shepard’s younger brother and he had met Kaidan when Kaidan was a Lieutenant Commander that joined John’s team on Eden Prime and became fast friends. Kaidan had fallen in love with Teriel when they became Majors and Teriel had woken up from his coma after saving Kaidan and Jake at a big battle against the Reapers. Teriel had lost his memories and Kaidan helped him gain his memories back, eventually pronouncing their love for each other. Teriel had become the best biotic in the Alliance and was found out to be an artifact that Cerberus was after which made him even more powerful biotic. He resigned from the Alliance with Kaidan and created a Biotic Academy on Earth together. However their happiness was short lived when the Reapers came back and attacked their town and Teriel died saving the Normandy and the students of his academy. Kaidan was torn beyond belief and as much as he didn’t want to continue to work for the Alliance; he saw the final video that Teriel made right before his death and he knew that he had to not let his beloved’s death be in vain. “I understand why you can’t go on there, Kaidan.” Liara said, “But the Normandy needs you in order to defeat the Faction.” She sighed as she got up to leave and then turned to him. “At least think about it.” she asked and Kaidan nodded slowly. She left and Kaidan leaned forward on the desk and sighed as he rubbed his temple and looked to his right at a picture of a man with short brown hair, red eyes and trimmed beard. It was a picture of Teriel and Kaidan looked at it fondly as he remembered his deceased lover who he was going to propose to on the day that he died. He got up and headed to the docks on the Citadel and soon came to the Normandy. He went on and started looking around, remembering the time that he and Teriel snuck on together and had a date together, ending up Teriel’s quarters and making love. “Commander?” a man’s voice questioned behind him and Kaidan turned to see Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau standing there in shock and Kaidan smiled softly at the old pilot of the Normandy. “Hey Joker.” he said as Joker quickly walked up to him and hugged him, “Been a while.” “It sure has, Alenko.” Joker agreed chuckling as he grinned, “What are you doing back on the Normandy? Wait...is the old team coming together again?” “It’s a possibility, but I’m trying to make sure I can be okay on here...” Kaidan said, “I haven’t been on here since...” He fell silent and Joker’s eyes went downcast as he remembered the day Teriel died and he had flown the ship to safety even when Kaidan begged him not to but Teriel had ordered him to as his superior officer. Joker blamed himself for the longest time for Teriel’s death and leaving him, but Kaidan knew that Joker couldn’t refuse the order and didn’t hold it against him. “How are you and EDI?” Kaidan asked changing to a lighter subject. “She and I are good.” Joker said, “We were thinking of possibly starting a family. We were going to name our child, Ryan if it’s a boy, or Angelica, if it was a girl.” “That’s great, Joker.” Kaidan said smiling, “I’m sure that you and EDI would be wonderful parents.” “Hey amigos.” a man’s voice said and Kaidan looked to see James Vega, Steve Cortez, EDI, Samantha Traynor, Liara T’Soni, and several more crew members coming into the ship. “Guys...you’re all here.” Kaidan said surprised. “Wouldn’t miss another adventure for the world, Commander.” James said grinning. Kaidan smiled softly at them and nodded. They started setting off in space to their destination and Kaidan looked outside the windows to the stars. “It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it?” he whispered to himself as he remembered that was a saying that he and Teriel told each other as their special personal saying since the first time that Teriel said that to him, as he was shot by protecting Kaidan and Jake, was when Kaidan realized that he was in love with Teriel and that Teriel loved him. “Commander, we’re getting close to the Cerberus research facility that we got activity from even though it is supposed to be shut down.” Joker said over the comms and Kaidan pushed off the window and started heading to the shuttles. “Tell James and EDI to meet me at the shuttles.” he said, “We’re heading on board to figure out what is going on.” “Roger that, Commander.” Joker replied and disconnected the comms as Kaidan reached the shuttles where James and EDI were getting ready and Steve was prepping the shuttle. “Ready to kick some ass, Commander?” James asked loading his guns. “We’re mainly here to assess the situation and figure out why we got some activity going on this abandoned facility.” Kaidan answered, “Hopefully we won’t run into any surprises.” They left the Normandy and flew down to the space station and boarded it to find that it was empty. “No signs of Cerberus, Faction or Reapers.” EDI said scanning the first hall, “Looks to have been deserted for about a year now.” “Keep an eye out.” Kaidan advised, “Who knows what might be here.” They continued further down the facility with no signs of enemies and came to a locked door. “Interesting.” EDI said scanning the door, “Even though there is no power to the rest of the station, this door seems to be the only thing getting power to keep it locked.” “Can you get it unlocked?” Kaidan asked her and she nodded. “Just give me a moment.” she said and set off to work as Kaidan and James kept an eye out. “Why do you think that they would leave power to just this one door?” James asked Kaidan. “Not sure.” Kaidan said shrugging, “Maybe its an experiment or something.” “Perhaps we can use whatever it is, against them.” James suggested. “Got it.” EDI interrupted them as the door unlocked and opened. They went into the room, which was dark and as all three of them stepped inside, the lights turned on and showed a capsule in the middle of the room. Kaidan, EDI and James stared in shock at what they saw in the capsule. “Impossible.” James said as Kaidan’s eyes shook, “This is what they were hiding?” Before them, laid a man with brown hair, trimmed beard wearing Alliance Major clothes inside the capsule and Kaidan couldn’t believe who it was. “Teriel...” he whispered looking at his thought-to-be-deceased boyfriend. Chapter 1 Kaidan stood there frozen looking at Teriel, who was unconscious in the capsule, and many different emotions ran through his mind; sadness, relief, confusion. He had seen Teriel die on Earth three years ago and yet here he was before him, within Kaidan’s arms reach to hug and kiss the man he loved. “Commander, what’s going on here?” James said just as confused as Kaidan, “I thought Major Teriel died three years ago...why is his body here in Cerberus’ old research facility?” “I have no idea.” Kaidan said and turned to EDI, “EDI, is there any vital signs coming from him?” EDI scanned the capsule and turned to Kaidan. “He’s alive.” she told him and Kaidan breathed in relief, “However, it may take some time for me to crack the code.” “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” a familiar voice said and they spun around to see a hologram of a man wearing a suit. “Illusive Man.” Kaidan growled as EDI went to unlock the capsule. “I’m a hologram of the Illusive Man.” the hologram said, “John Shepard killed me while on a mission, but not before I had uploaded my personal data online.” “Why shouldn’t we open Teriel’s capsule?” James asked, “You still want him for yourself?” “Please.” the hologram scoffed, “I had no idea that Teriel was even here on this station. However, this station is under control of the Faction. They must have recovered Teriel and kept him here doing who knows what to him. For all you know, they could have somehow programmed him to fit their needs.” “EDI?” Kaidan said looking back at her. “Almost got it unlocked.” she replied, “Vitals signs are still normal and more brain activity is starting to show.” “Kaidan Alenko, be careful of what you’re releasing.” the hologram warned, “For all you know, that isn’t Teriel.” “I know that this is Teriel.” Kaidan growled, “The man that I fell in love with and I will not let him stay here.” “Got it.” EDI said as they all heard the capsule release and Kaidan turned to see it open. “I warned you, Kaidan.” the hologram said, “You deal with whatever comes now.” The hologram disappeared and Kaidan walked up to Teriel’s body as he couldn’t believe that after all this time, his lover was alive. Kaidan reached toward Teriel, when suddenly Teriel’s eyes flashed open to show his red eyes. Teriel lunged at Kaidan and grabbed him by the neck and started choking him as he raised him up easily. “Don’t...” Kaidan sputtered to EDI and James as they raised their guns at Teriel, “He won’t...trust us...if we shoot him.” “Who am I?” Teriel questioned glaring at Kaidan with no emotion in his voice, “What am I doing here and who are you guys?” “Teriel please.” Kaidan said struggling against Teriel’s grip, “If you let me down, I can explain things to you.” “Teriel?” Teriel questioned thinking, “Name does not ring a bell...I ask you again. Who are you guys?” “We’re with the Alliance.” EDI said and Teriel turned to her, “We are on a research facility and found you here. We’re here to save you and mean you no harm.” Teriel looked at her for a few moments, showing no emotion at all, and then released Kaidan who fell to the ground and gasped for breath. “You’re a droid.” Teriel said tilting his head at EDI, “And yet you have emotions of a human being.” “I am an free-willed AI.” EDI explained, “My name is EDI and my companions are Lieutenant James Vega and Commander Kaidan Alenko of the Alliance.” “And you said my name was Teriel?” Teriel asked as he looked at Kaidan, “We know each other?” “If only you knew...” Kaidan thought and then sighed, “Yeah, we know each other.” “And you mean me no harm at all?” Teriel said and they nodded, “So what now?” “We should get off of this facility.” James suggested and an alarm rang out throughout the facility, “Damn it, what now?” “Faction troops seem to have come after Teriel.” EDI said, “I am reading about 20 troops.” “20 against 3?” James questioned lifting his gun up, “Like our odds.” “Allow me.” Teriel said moving in front of them and they looked at him in shock as Teriel began to be covered in red aura and Kaidan felt a sense of nostalgia as he watched the all-familiar red biotic power of Teriel appea/p-[;;;;r. The door opened and troops in armor entered with guns and Teriel flicked his hand at the troops and they were blasted back unconscious. “Shall we go?” Teriel asked looking back at the others, who were looking at him in shock, and they set off to the Normandy with no more incident. “Joker get us out of here.” Kaidan ordered as they boarded the ship and Joker blasted off back to the Citadel. Once they were safe in the mass relay; Kaidan took of his armor and got in his Commander uniform as James took of his armor and Teriel looked around cautiously. “You can relax.” Kaidan assured him, “We’re safe on here.” “Where exactly is ‘here’?” Teriel asked and Kaidan looked at James and EDI. “Go on ahead, but don’t let anyone know yet.” he told them and they nodded. They left and Kaidan leaned up against a desk as he looked at Teriel and noticed that he wasn’t the same at all. This ‘new’ Teriel showed hardly any emotion at all, close to none, and he clearly didn’t remember a thing about himself, Kaidan or the crew. Kaidan knew that he had to slowly get Teriel to trust him again if he was to ever get him fully back again. “We’re on the Alliance ship, Normandy, and we’re heading to the Alliance battle station, the Citadel, to meet with the Council about the mission.” he told Teriel carefully, “I’m the Commander of the Normandy and was sent to the facility after we heard a signal come from the place even though it was supposed to have been abandoned.” Teriel didn’t seem fazed at all by this information and Kaidan wondered if he could actually get the man he loved back, but he knew that he wouldn’t give up on him at all. “You said that you and I knew each other.” Teriel commented, “How?” “We used to be Majors of the Alliance together under direction of your older brother, General Jake Shepard who was Commander of the Normandy three years ago.” Kaidan told him, “We were attacked on Earth and you sacrificed yourself to save us all. I...I saw you die and so you could guess my surprise when I saw you in that capsule.” “How close were we?” Teriel asked and Kaidan looked at him in surprise, “I got the feeling that we knew each other more than friends.” “Perhaps we should just focus on figuring out why the Faction kept you in that facility.” Kaidan said not wanting to go into details. Teriel didn’t push the topic and Kaidan felt relieved. He couldn’t tell Teriel yet that they were in love and that he had been close to proposing to him until the Reapers attacked. “Commander, shall I call that meeting?” James’ voice came over the comms. “We’ll be right up.” Kaidan replied and he looked at Teriel, “Follow me.” Up in the main system room; Liara, EDI, Samantha, Steve, Joker and James were standing around the table. “Why are we here?” Samantha asked. “Kaidan needs to chat with us.” James told her, “Says that its important.” “Did you guys find something on the facility?” Liara questioned. “You could say that.” James said looking past her and everyone turned to see Kaidan and Teriel walking into the room. Everyone, except for James, Steve and EDI, stared in shock as they couldn’t believe Teriel was standing in front of them. “Impossible.” Liara said, “But...” “Yeah, our reaction as well.” James told her, “But it is truly Teriel.” “I’m guessing you all are crew of the Normandy.” Teriel said crossing his arms and Liara gave Kaidan a confused look. “EDI, why don’t you show Teriel to his quarters?” Kaidan suggested and EDI led Teriel down the elevator to his quarters. “Okay, what’s going on here?” Joker asked, “How the hell is Teriel alive? We all saw him die on Earth.” “Seems that the Faction recovered him and I’m guessing they did what Cerberus did to Jake.” Kaidan said, “He doesn’t remember who he is or who we are.” “Is it like his first case of amnesia?” Liara asked and Kaidan shook his head. “It’s more severe than that.” he told her, “He has no emotions basically and doesn’t remember a thing.” “Except, he remembers how to use his powers.” James pointed out and Kaidan nodded. “And his biotics are more powerful than before.” Kaidan said, “It’s like the Faction upgraded him beyond what he was three years ago.” “So how do we explain this to the Council?” Samantha asked and Kaidan sighed as he wasn’t sure exactly how to notify the Council until he got an idea. “Jane Shepard.” he said and the crew looked at him confused, “Jane is Councillor of the human race on the Council remember? She should know about her own brother being alive and help us figure out what to do next. Traynor, can you send a message to Jane saying that we need to meet her on the Normandy right as we dock?” “Got it, Commander.” Samantha said turning to her terminal and sending the message to Councillor Shepard, “Should I notify General Shepard as well?” “Let’s wait on that.” Kaidan replied, “He’s busy on a mission right now and needs to focus on completing the mission.” Samantha nodded and Kaidan turned to Joker. “How much longer till we reach the Citadel?” he asked. “We should be there soon.” Joker answered, “I’ll get ready to dock.” The crew went back to their business and Kaidan went down to find Teriel, but didn’t find him in his quarters. He searched around and soon came to the west lower observation deck and entered to find Teriel leaning against the wall and looking out into space. An old memory of Teriel doing the same thing, few years ago flashed through Kaidan’s mind and he smiled softly as a single tear rolled down his cheeks. He wiped the tear away and composed himself and walked up to Teriel. “Good view isn’t it?” he asked coming up beside Teriel and Teriel looked at him. “It’s impressive.” Teriel said looking back out the window, “You know...I wish I could remember my past.” “It will come back to you.” Kaidan replied, “We used to look outside this window all the time.” “Really?” Teriel questioned, “Any specific reason why?” “Contemplate life mostly.” Kaidan said, “You told me that it was your favorite part of the Normandy.” “You really seem to know me quite well.” Teriel remarked and Kaidan blushed slightly, “Were we...lovers?” “Yeah.” Kaidan said and he thought he saw a hint of sadness in Teriel’s eyes as if he was remembering the times they were together. “And you watched me die three years ago.” Teriel said slowly, “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have wished you to see that.” “You died saving me, the crew and many others.” Kaidan told him, “You were never selfish and treated everyone on here like family.” “And now, I have no memory of anything.” Teriel said clenching his fists and Kaidan looked at him sadly knowing that Teriel was really struggling, “How do you even know that I’m the ‘Teriel’ that you guys knew?” “What do you mean?” Kaidan questioned confused. “I mean...what makes you think that this ‘Faction’ group isn’t controlling me or something like a clone or an AI like EDI?” Teriel asked, “Also I don’t seem to exhibit any human emotions like you guys do.” “Do you want to test that theory?” Kaidan questioned wanting to be close to his boyfriend again and make passionate love with him and never let him go, “I can try and help you remember.” Teriel turned to him and Kaidan slowly went up to Teriel and slowly reached out and touched Teriel’s arms gently. Shock went through Kaidan as he gasped softly when he felt Teriel’s skin under his fingers and Teriel looked at what Kaidan was doing curiously and he felt a ghost feeling of doing this before and as Kaidan slowly moved his hands up Teriel’s arms; something took ahold of Teriel and he started pulling Kaidan closer. They went to Kaidan’s room and Teriel pushed him against the wall and started moving his hands over Kaidan’s body as feeling of lust and love filled within him and they started breathing hard as the uncontrollable heated feeling of arousal started to consume them. “You sure about this?” Teriel whispered as they were only inches away from each other’s mouth and they could smell each other’s heated scents. Kaidan could only nod as he gulped in anticipation and Teriel kissed him softly and then turned to passionate making out as he lifted Ka idan up onto his waist and they started making out against the wall. Kaidan used his biotic powers to lock the door so no one could get in and Teriel started kissing Kaidan’s neck as Kaidan groaned in pleasure and Teriel put Kaidan down to his feet and held him against the wall. His red eyes started glowing as his red biotic aura started covering his body and Kaidan started to do the same as they started taking off each other’s clothes and moved onto the bed. Kaidan laid down with his back on the bed and Teriel leaned over him and started kissing Kaidan’s body from top to bottom. Kaidan’s body started twitching in pleasure as Teriel started moving his lips over Kaidan’s dick and sucking up and down. Teriel moved to Kaidan’s hole and started loosening it up with one figure at a time. “You ready?” Teriel asked as soon as he got it pretty loose and Kaidan nodded furiously. “God, yes.” he gasped as he felt Teriel enter inside of him slowly and then gasped in absolute pleasure as Teriel fully entered him and started moving back and forth, “Teriel...I’m getting close.” “Same here.” Teriel said with heavy breathing and soon they both let out feeling unified with each other. Teriel pulled out of Kaidan and laid near him exhausted and Kaidan moved onto his side and held himself up with his elbow and traced a finger over Teriel’s chest. “You okay?” he asked concerned. “You know...at first I wasn’t sure about doing it since I don’t remember who you are and you’re a stranger to me, but...” Teriel said looking up at the ceiling. “But?” Kaidan prompted as Teriel fell silent. “It felt right.” Teriel said looking at him, “We feel right and although I don’t remember anything, I hope to get to know you again, Kaidan and fall in love again.” “I would like that very much, Teriel.” Kaidan replied smiling, “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up. We should be reaching the Citadel soon.” They got cleaned up and started getting dressed and Teriel sat on the bed after putting his clothes and he stopped. “Hey Kaidan...” he said and Kaidan turned to him, “What will happen to me if the Council go against me?” Kaidan gasped slightly as he realized that he hadn’t considered Teriel being taken away from him by the Council. “I don’t think that they will consider you a threat.” Kaidan told him as he sat down next to him, “Your sister, Jane, is on the Council and I’m a Spectre who has good influence with the Council. Things will be okay, Teriel. Trust me.” Teriel looked at him for a few moments and then nodded. “I love you, Teriel.” Kaidan said gently placing a hand on Teriel’s cheek, “Things will get better.” Teriel smiled at him and soon they were docking on the Citadel and Teriel stood at the ramp nervously and Kaidan came up next to him with the rest of the crew ahead of them. Kaidan saw Teriel nervous and he reached out and held Teriel’s hand in his. Teriel looked at him thankfully and the loading ramp opened up and Teriel stared in awe at the space station in front of him. “This is the Citadel?” he asked in disbelieve and Kaidan chuckled as they slowly started walking down. “Yep.” Kaidan said, “This is home. Jane should be waiting for us at the docking waiting station right beyond these doors. You ready?” “You sure that I can do this?” Teriel asked unsure of himself, “I don’t know if I can do this, Kaidan.” “Hey, look at me.” Kaidan said turning him towards himself and holding his face in his hands, “You are Major Teriel Shepard; brother of Councillor Jane Shepard and General Jake Shepard and you are the love of my life. You can do this and you’re not alone at all. You have the crew and you have me here with you.” Teriel nodded and they went through the doors and there was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes about Teriel’s age standing there wearing a long blue dress with a man standing next to her with a data pad wearing a blue uniform. The lady greeted the crew with hugs and smiles, when she looked up at Kaidan and Teriel and her smile faded immediately and her eyes shook as she looked at Teriel in utter shock. “T..Teriel?” she stammered shaking. “It is Teriel, Jane.” Kaidan said squeezing Teriel’s hand in reassurance, “We found him on Cerberus’ old facility; but we need to chat in private, Jane.” “Of course.” Jane said. “James, can you and the crew give Teriel a tour?” Kaidan asked and James nodded, “I’ll meet you guys at Purgatory.” Teriel went off with James and the others and Jane looked at Teriel as he left. “Kaidan, how is this possible?” she asked turning to Kaidan who sighed and put his hands in his pocket. “Long story short...” he said, “Either Cerberus or Faction found him and rebuilt him, but wiped away his memory. I have no idea how long he was in that capsule on that station, but he’s different, Jane.” “Is he a threat?” she asked him and Kaidan shook his head. “He’s just confused.” he told her, “With time, he will come around and remember us.” “Does Jake know yet?” Jane asked, “You know that he hasn’t been the same since that day either.” “He’s on a mission, so I didn’t send him anything yet.” Kaidan said, “I figured that you needed to hear about it first so that the Council doesn’t make the wrong decision.” “You believe that they will consider that Teriel is working for the Faction or any Cerberus survivors, and that he will be a threat to the Alliance.” Jane replied nodding as she knew that Kaidan was right, “I am not sure how they would take Teriel’s return. However I can convince them to at least have him on shore leave and if they need to keep an eye on him, then I’ll make sure they assign someone that I trust.” “Jane, can I...” Kaidan started to say and she smiled softly and nodded as she knew what he was about to ask. “I’ll put Liara in charge of the Normandy while you settle in with Teriel.” she told him, “You deserve it after what you’ve gone through for the last three years. I will see you later, Kaidan and thank you for finding him.” Kaidan nodded and left for the bar as Jane went to take care of the Council and he arrived to find Joker dancing and talking with Teriel who didn’t look amused by the way he was dancing, EDI and the others were drinking and laughing together and Kaidan smiled softly as he watched them happy again after three years. He started walking up to them, when someone bumped into him and passed something into his hand. “Sorry.” a deep voice said as the person walked away briskly and Kaidan turned to see someone in a hoodie walk away and he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. If you want to know the truth about Teriel Shepard it read, Head to the old Cerberus facility where you found him Kaidan looked up shocked and looked around to see if he could find the person that passed him the note, but no luck. “Truth about Teriel?” he questioned softly. “Hey Commander!” Joker called out and Kaidan turned to them, “C’mon and join us.” Kaidan put the note in his pocket and joined them. “You guys having fun?” he asked as he glanced at Teriel who blushed and continued talking to Liara. “Well Teriel doesn’t think Joker’s dancing skills live up to the stories that Joker told him on the way here.” EDI commented, “How did it go with Jane?” “She’s going to convince the Council that Teriel isn’t a threat and to put him on shore leave with me tagging along.” Kaidan told her, “Liara, do you mind if I chat with you in private?” “Of course, Kaidan.” Liara said and she went with Kaidan to talk in private, “What’s up?” “Someone bumped into me and handed me this.” Kaidan said showing her the note and she read it, “I’m not sure what it means, but I intend to find out.” “It could be a trap.” she told him. “Or it could tell us how Teriel survived and ended up on that facility.” Kaidan pointed out and she handed the note back to him and crossed her arms, “My question would be if I should bring Teriel or not.” “Teriel has made a connection with you again, Kaidan.” Liara said, “And I think that’s what he needs what now, is a connection with someone who knew him best. Jane and Jake can’t offer that since they are busy, but you can if he comes with us to figure this out. When will we be going?” “I think we should head over there as soon as possible.” Kaidan said, “Get the others ready. I’ll let Jane know that we need to do this before Teriel goes on shore leave.” Liara nodded and soon they were on the Normandy heading back to the facility where they found Teriel. “Tell me again why we’re heading back?” Joker asked piloting the ship through the mass relay as Kaidan stood behind him. “We need to see if we missed something there.” Kaidan answered and looked back to see that Teriel was silently looking out the windows, “Let me know when we’re there.” He went up to Teriel and looked at him as Teriel sighed. “You okay?” Kaidan asked. “Honestly?” Teriel questioned, “No, I’m not. I’m getting no memories back and it is scaring me, Kaidan.” “Hey it takes time.” Kaidan said softly reaching out to Teriel. “No it’s something else.” Teriel replied angrily as he pulled away, “I don’t think I’m the real Teriel.” “Hey.” Kaidan said grabbing Teriel sternly, “You are Teriel Shepard; brother of Jane and Jake Shepard, Major of the Alliance and the man that I love. There is no way that you aren’t him, because I know you, Ter...and you are my boyfriend.” “Commander, we’re arriving at the facility.” Joker said and Kaidan turned to him, “And...we’re being hailed.” “Put it on screen.” Kaidan ordered and Joker did so. “Attention crew of the Normandy.” a distorted voice said as the video showed a dark shadow, “I request an audience with Commander Kaidan Alenko and Major Teriel Shepard, since you came all this way to see me...surprising but somewhat expected.” “Who are you?” Kaidan questioned. “Come on board alone with Shepard and I’ll let you know who I am.” the voice said, “Meet me in the room where you found Teriel.” The line disconnected and Kaidan turned to Teriel, who looked uncomfortable about the situation. “Joker, we’re going on board.” Kaidan said, “Teriel and I can handle whoever it is.” “Roger that, Commander.” Joker replied and Kaidan and Teriel took a shuttle with Steve piloting to the facility and entered it on guard. “How does he know where you found me?” Teriel asked as they ran to the room. “I’m not sure, but I’m not liking it one bit.” Kaidan answered, “Are you okay?” “As soon as we figure out this mysterious guy, then yeah.” Teriel said as they entered the room. “You guys made it.” the disguised voice said as Teriel and Kaidan looked around for the source and someone wearing Cerberus’ armor and helmet walked in from behind the capsule. “Who the hell are you?” Kaidan questioned as he and Teriel raised their guns. “Please, Kaidan.” the person chuckled as he slowly removed his helmet to reveal Teriel’s face with red scars on his face, “Would you really kill the man that you love?” Chapter 2 Kaidan and Teriel stared in shock at the new ‘Teriel’ and ‘Teriel’ chuckled darkly. “Did you seriously think that you found your lover, Alenko?” he said as Kaidan’s eyes shook, “I’ll let you in on a little secret. That ‘Teriel’ by your side and I are clones of the real Teriel.” “What do you mean by that?” Teriel growled in anger. “Oh the ‘real’ Teriel died years ago when Cerberus had captured him.” Evil clone of Teriel said, “The ‘Teriel’ that Kaidan fell in love with, that died on Earth three years ago, was another defect clone just like you.” “But that Teriel remembered who he was and everything.” Kaidan argued. “And yet he had the case of amnesia, am I right?” Evil Teriel guessed, “That was caused by a malfunction in his programming when he sacrificed himself to save you and Jake that day you realized that you loved him. After being around you guys more and Illusive Man uploading memories to him from afar, he started to show that his ‘memories’ were returning and he forgot his true mission when he fell in ‘love’ with you, which Illusive Man didn’t anticipate.” “Enough of this.” Teriel said firing at Evil Teriel but Evil Teriel put up a biotic shield and forced Kaidan and Teriel against the wall and held them there with his powers. “I would appreciate it if you don’t interrupt me, defected clone.” Evil Teriel growled and he sighed as he turned to Kaidan, “Now where were we? As yes, other ‘Teriel’s’ true mission. You see, Illusive Man realized the ‘real’ Teriel had powers of a biotic that were beyond any in history. However, the original Teriel was beyond saving when Cerberus captured him and experimented on him so Illusive Man ordered for clones to be made of Teriel. There were many that didn’t pan out and they were disposed of. Some had their powers go out of control, some were too much like the original Teriel with all the mushy feelings and self-righteousness and some didn’t have memories of the original, just like your new friend here. Now our mission was to get the Alliance to trust us and then strike when the time was right and destroy the Alliance from the inside.” “How many of me are there?” Teriel questioned. “I would have to say probably thousands.” Evil Teriel said, “But you are a clone, defect. You aren’t your own person...hell you don’t have any memories, but I do.” Teriel lowered his head in defeat and Kaidan looked at him in agony as he couldn’t understand what Teriel’s good clone was going through. “You’re wrong.” Kaidan said glaring at Evil Teriel, “This ‘Teriel’ is his own person and he may not remember the memories that the original Teriel had, but he has started making his own and although he’s not the original Teriel or the clone that I seemed to have fallen for, I love this ‘Teriel’ just like I loved the other ones.” “Awe, that’s just so sweet.” Evil Teriel said mockingly and then turned serious, “However, I can’t let this defected clone live.” He started lifting Teriel’s good clone towards himself and Kaidan struggled against Evil Teriel’s hold on him. “Don’t do this.” Kaidan begged, “Please, I can’t lose him again...I can’t lose hope!” Good Teriel Clone gasped as suddenly a scene rushed through his mind. Teriel and Kaidan in a hospital room holding a baby in his arms and Teriel was smiling brightly as he looked at the baby. “She’s so perfect.” he said looking at Kaidan, “I can’t believe we have a family now.” “She looks like her father.” Kaidan said smiling softly at Teriel, “Seems those experiments by Cerberus helped in one way. What will be her name?” “How about Hope?” Teriel suggested, “Hope for the new era.” “Our daughter is our hope.” Kaidan agreed, “I love that you’re her father and my husband.” Good Teriel Clone came back to the present as Evil Teriel was drawing him closer and Teriel’s clone summoned his biotic powers and yelled in anger as he broke free and blasted Evil Teriel back. “There is no way that you’re going to take Kaidan’s future away.” Clone Teriel said as Kaidan dropped to his feet, “He is going to have a child with Teriel and raise a family...I don’t know if that is me, but if it isn’t then I’m going to at least make sure that he has that chance of having a family.” “You’re just a defect.” Evil Teriel growled as he got up. “Kaidan...” Teriel’s good clone said, “Listen, you need to get out of here and warn the council about this.” “What about you?” Kaidan questioned, “I’m not leaving you.” “I’m not the Teriel that you knew, Kaidan.” Clone Teriel said, “I’m not real...I’m just a clone...I’m disposable.” “You’re real to me.” Kaidan argued, “I’m not going to lose you again.” “I’m sorry, Kaidan.” Clone Teriel whispered and he thrust his hand at Kaidan and blasted him out all the way to the shuttle and opened his comm link, “Cortez, get Kaidan out of here now!” Suddenly he felt himself get pulled back and into the shuttle. “Now get us off, Cortez.” Kaidan ordered as Evil Teriel came rushing out at high speed. “What the?” Steve said shocked as he saw Evil Teriel. “Now Steve!” Kaidan yelled and Steve flew off as Evil Teriel looked from the platform. Kaidan helped Clone Teriel sit on a seat and sat opposite of him as Clone Teriel looked down as he tried to recover from what had just happened. “I’m a clone...” he said numbly, “I’m just a pathetic clone of the guy that you knew.” “Teriel...” Kaidan started to say when Clone Teriel shook his head. “Don’t call me that.” he pleaded, “Just don’t...” “We’re here.” Steve said as they landed on the Normandy. Teriel’s clone got off and started heading to the elevator without waiting for Kaidan. “Teriel...” Kaidan called out but Steve held him back. “He needs time to process this.” Steve said, “Finding out that you’re a clone of someone isn’t exactly a walk in the park.” “Wait, Teriel is a clone?” James questioned overhearing the conversation and he walked up to them. “Apparently Cerberus made clones of Teriel several years ago.” Kaidan told him, “The ‘original’ Teriel died and the Teriel that served with us three years ago, was a clone. This one is a clone as well and it was Teriel’s evil clone that confronted us on the facility.” “Damn, he must be going through hell right now.” James said, “Listen, I’ll go talk to him. You should update the others, Commander.” James went off to find Teriel’s clone and found him in the medical bay. “Heya Teriel.” he said coming and Teriel’s clone sighed. “I’m not Teriel, James.” he replied, “Teriel died long ago.” “Okay, but that doesn’t change on how I see you.” James said, “To me and the rest of the crew, you are Teriel Shepard. Our comrade and hell, I consider you my brother, amigo.” Teriel’s clone smiled softly and looked at James. “How do you guys know that I won’t turn on you?” he asked. “Because honestly you’re so much like the Teriel that we knew before.” James said, “You are always looking after others and put them first before your own self...so are you ready to live up to the Teriel legacy as the new Teriel Shepard?” Teriel’s clone thought for a while and then eventually nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be Teriel Shepard reborn.” he said. “Good, let’s go up to the others.” James replied. “Hey James...” Teriel said as James turned to leave and James turned to him, “Thanks for being there for me.” “Anytime, amigo.” James told him grinning, “C’mon.” They went up to the command room where Kaidan was finishing explaining everything. “Teriel.” Liara said seeing him, “I’m sorry for what you’re going through with finding out you are a clone and that an evil clone is trying to destroy you.” “Although I may be a clone.” Teriel said looking at his hands, “I’m hoping that you can still see me as your comrade and I know that I can’t replace Teriel, but I would love to continue on his legacy.” Everyone smiled at him and nodded as Kaidan went up to Teriel and hugged him. “So was Evil Teriel the one who passed you that message?” Liara asked Kaidan who shook his head. “I don’t think so.” he said, “The voice didn’t match and Evil Teriel seemed to have been surprised for us to come back so fast, so I doubt he passed the note to me.” “Commander, we’re being hailed.” EDI said and she turned to him, “It’s General Shepard.” “No one mention about the clones, until I have a chance to talk to Jake and Jane in private.” Kaidan ordered and everyone nodded, “Patch him through the vid room, EDI. Come on, Teriel.” He and Teriel went to the vid room and Teriel waited beside the door, while Kaidan answered the call. A hologram of a man of about Kaidan’s age appeared and he wore general outfit. “General Shepard.” Kaidan said slauting and Jake chuckled softly. “Kaidan Alenko.” he said, “I’ll never get used to being called that by you so please call me Jake like old times. How are you doing? I was told that you were in charge of the Normandy and got the old crew back together again.” “Things are going good, Jake.” Kaidan said, “We may have a lead on the Faction and we shut down their operation on the old Cerberus research facility. There is one thing that is bothering me though.” “What is it?” Jake questioned. “I met a hologram of the Illusive Man.” Kaidan said crossing his arms, “He said that you killed him on a mission.” “Illusive Man?” Jake questioned shocked and Kaidan slanted his eyes. “I’m guessing that he lied to me about being dead.” he said slowly. “Illusive Man was able to evade me and disappeared for two years.” Jake told him, “I tried everything to find him, but the Council ordered me to stop after finding nothing. To think he would re-appear after all this time...what else did you find on the facility?” “I found an old friend.” Kaidan said smiling as he turned to Teriel and bekoned him to come over. Teriel moved over to his side and Jake’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at Teriel speechless. “Teriel?” he questioned and he looked at Kaidan, “How is this possible?” “I think it is better if we meet in person.” Kaidan told him, “Can you make it to the Citadel?” “Yeah, I’m on my way there now.” Jake said nodding, “I’ll see you there.” Soon; Kaidan, Teriel, Jane and Jake were in Jane’s apartment and Jake was still in shock at Teriel being alive. “So does someone want to explain to me what is going on?” Jake asked, “How is Teriel alive?” “I’m not the Teriel that you guys remember.” Teriel said and Jane and Jake looked at him confused. “Ter...” Kaidan started to say. “No...they deserve to know the truth, Kaidan.” Teriel said looking at him and Kaidan sighed as Teriel turned to the others, “The ‘Teriel’ that you guys knew as your brother, died years ago when Cerberus was experiementing on him. Illusive Man created clones, many of who were defected and destroyed, but the ‘Teriel’ that died three years ago was a clone and so am I.” “Wait, you’re a clone?” Jane said shocked as she shook her head, “You mean to tell me that my true brother, died years ago?” “Unfortunately that is correct.” Teriel replied and Jane started crying as Jake looked down stunned, “Look, I am truly sorry for your brother’s death, but I am not here to try and take his place.” “Good.” Jane said angrily as she glared at Teriel, “Because you can never be him...my brother was a hero to the Alliance and the best brother one could have. You’re just a...a cheap copy of him.” Teriel’s eyes shook as he stepped back slowly and shook his head. “Get out of my sight, you defect.” Jane spat thrusting her hand at him and blasting him back with biotics and Teriel crashed into the wall and fell down coughing up blood. “Jane.” Kaidan said rushing over to Teriel, but Teriel ran away before he could get close and ran out of the room. “Jane, that is enough.” Jake scolded his sister and she glared at him anger. “How can you just let that...clone walk around and impersonate our brother?” she asked, “He is a danger to us all.” “He’s not a danger at all.” Kaidan argued as he turned to Jane, “He has lost everything and the two people that could have been there for him, shun him away.” “He’s nothing to me, Commander.” Jane said and Kaidan slanted his eyes. “If the ‘real’ Teriel was here, he wouldn’t have rejected his clone.” he said, “If you excuse me, Councillor...I have some real work to do.” He left to find Teriel, but couldn’t find him anywhere and he opened his omni-tool. “EDI, I need you to find Teriel.” he said. “He’s here, Commander.” EDI replied, “Joker is getting him some coffee right now. Come by our aparment on SilverSun Strip.” “On my way.” Kaidan said, “Just need to make a small stop.” He went to his office and dug into his drawers and found a small black box laying there. He picked it up and opened it to show a black ring with a ruby diamond in the middle. He needed to say something Teriel and he wasn’t going to let anything stand in his way. He went to Joker and EDI’s apartment and entered to find Teriel sitting on the couch holding a cup of hot coffee in his hands and numbly looking down as EDI sat by him trying to console him and Joker came up to Kaidan. “Commander, what the hell happened for him to be in this state?” Joker asked. “Jane and Jake found out that the ‘real’ Teriel died years ago and Jane yelled at him and called him a defect.” Kaidan said and Joker’s fists clenched in anger. “His own sibling went against him.” Joker said, “Damn, he just never gets a break does he?” “Commander...” EDI said urgently as they head something drop to the ground, “Teriel isn’t responding!” Kaidan and Joker turned to her and saw that Teriel was unconscious on the ground with EDI trying to wake him up and they rushed over to her. “EDI call the medics.” Kaidan ordered kneeling beside Teriel as EDI stepped aside, “Get Liara here too! Come on, Ter...don’t do this to me now.” Soon Kaidan was standing in a hospital watching Teriel from outside the room as monitors beeped while examining Teriel. “Commander.” Traynor said coming up with the others, “EDI and Joker told us what happened...is he going to be okay?” “Not sure yet.” Kaidan replied sighing, “Doctors don’t know what’s wrong.” “He’s going under an upgrade.” Teriel’s voice said and they turned to see Teriel coming up to them with a scar across his eye. “Who are you?” Liara asked and Kaidan’s eyes widened as he realized who it was. “You’re the ‘real’ Teriel.” he said, “But your evil clone said that you died years ago.” “They couldn’t kill me that easily, Commander Alenko.” Real Teriel said, “Listen; I can’t stay long. I’ve only come to say goodbye and to talk to Kaidan alone.” “Guys, can you give us a minute?” Kaidan asked his crew who nodded and went out of earshot, “So what’s up, Shepard?” “You and I didn’t get to know each other much before I was captured by Cerberus.” Real Teriel said looking at his clone, “So don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m not the Teriel that you fell in love with. That was a clone and it’s true that he was made from me, but he gained his own feelings and fell in love with you of his own accord. Illusive Man is still alive and he needs to be stopped, Kaidan. This clone needs to be Teriel Shepard and I’m going to work in the shadows as Jon Lewiston so only refer to me as that.” “Jane is furious at Teriel for ‘impersonating’ you and she called him a defect.” Kaidan said, “How is he going to get over the fact that Jane won’t accept him?” “Jane will come around eventually.” Jon said crossing his arms, “My ‘death’ was a great loss to her and she needs time to fully heal. In the meantime, only you and the crew should know that I am alive. I can’t have Jake or Jane, or the Alliance for that matter, get in the way of my mission. So can you keep Teriel safe, Kaidan?” “I will keep him safe.” Kaidan promised nodding and suddenly Teriel woke up gasping for breath as his monitors beeped wildly and Kaidan turned to see the doctors rush in. When he turned back to Jon, he saw that he had vanished and soon the doctors said that Teriel was fine to talk to and Kaidan walked into the room as Teriel sat up on the bed and looked out the window. “You doing okay?” Kaidan asked and Teriel looked at him. “It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it?” he asked smiling softly as he looked back outside. “Yeah it is...” Kaidan said smiling and then his eyes widened in shock as he realized what Teriel just said, “Wait, do you...” “I remember everything now, Kaidan.” Teriel replied chuckling softly, “I don’t know how, but I remember saving you and sacrificing myself...losing my memories, gaining them back slowly, finding out I was the artifact and merging with it to become unstopable, building a life on Earth and leading an academy for biotics down there, living a happy life with you for a few years and then Reapers coming back and attacking Earth and my final sacrifice....except here is the thing...I’m not another clone after him...I am him. I am the one that you fell in love with years ago and Faction found me and rebuilt me. They wiped my memory away and I’m certain that Evil Teriel didn’t know that I was the same clone that fell in love with you.” “That’s amazing that you remember everything.” Kaidan said excitedly, “So you will join us for sure on the Normandy?” “Well someone needs to bring humor to the crew, Commander.” Teriel replied smiling softly. “Commander Alenko?” a nurse said coming into the room, “I have a message to deliver to you.” “What is it?” Kaidan asked turning to her as she transferred a message to his omni-tool and he started reading it, “Thank you, nurse.” The nurse nodded and left as Kaidan continued to read the message and Teriel looked at him curiously. “Is everything okay?” he asked. “Yeah, I have an invite from Aria of Omega.” Kaidan said and Teriel nodded slowly as he remembered Aria and helping her take back Omega with Jake and Kaidan, “She is hosting a party for some big occasion as she has invited me and one plus. Want to go?” “Sure, but don’t you think it is odd for Aria to throw a party?” Teriel said, “It isn’t like her at all...maybe she needs our help for something.” “Alright, well I’ll let Joker know that we’re going to head there.” Kaidan said forwarding the cordinates to Joker, “Here’s the thing...it is black tie required and I don’t do well with that.” “Well we could always wear the outfits that we wore to Miranda’s baby shower.” Teriel said and then his eyes widened in shock, “Oh my god, I haven’t seen Miranda and Jake’s children.” “Babe, relax.” Kaidan said soothing him, “I’ll send Miranda a message to say that we would like to see the children and I’ll notify Jake too. In meantime, you should rest.” “Actually I’m fine.” Teriel replied sitting up and swinging his legs over the ledge, standing up and stretching, “Already healed.” “But that’s impossible...” Kaidan said in shock and Teriel smiled softly. “Babe, I’m a clone...my healing capablities have been modified beyond any human or alien.” he said, “Besides, I was only unconscious...not wounded at all.” Kaidan smiled in awe and Teriel got up and dressed. “Shall we head to your place?” he questioned, “If you and Lura still have the place.” “Of course.” Kaidan said extending his hand and Teriel took it, “Let’s go home.” They started walking to their place hand-in-hand when they heard someone calling out Kaidan’s name. “Commander Alenko!” a female reporter with long black hair and brown eyes white outfit said rushing up to them, “I’m sorry to bother you, but I was hoping that I could interview you about news on the Faction.” “Diana, I’m sorta busy at the moment.” Kaidan said looking at Teriel. “Oh Major Shepard.” Diana said seeing Teriel, “I had heard rumors that you were back, but had no idea that they were true...do you mind if I borrow the Commander?” “Of course.” Teriel replied smiling softly as he turned to Kaidan who looked at him surprised, “I’ll see you back at the apartment.” He gave Kaidan a kiss, since they were known publicly to the Alliance, and went off to the apartment. “Welcome home, Teriel Shepard.” an AI voice said, “My name Al...I am Commander Alenko’s AI system like EDI of Normandy.” “Al huh?” Teriel said stepping into the apartment, “How did you recognize me?” “Commander Alenko has told me all about you, Major Shepard.” Al told him, “For the last three years, I have been keeping logs on our discussions and I know that you are very special to him.” “Thanks, Al.” Teriel said, “Can you let me know when Kaidan gets home? I’m going to take a bath.” “Of course, Major.” Al replied, “You also have a few messages on in your email, would you like to read them on a data pad while you relax?” “That would be great, Al.” Teriel said getting undressed and getting into the bubbling bath with a data pad by his side and he read the emails. Most of the emails were from the crew wanting to catch up and hang out with him. He smiled as he read the messages, and then he stopped as he saw one from an encripted email. He opened it only to see a video of Kaidan with Diana in her bed and he saw that it was just a short while ago and his eyes shook as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Major Shepard, are you okay?” Al asked, “I am sensing your biotic readings are not normal.” “I have to go.” Teriel said getting out of the bath quickly as he paused the video on them kissing and got dressed. “Shall I let Commander Alenko, where that you’ve gone?” Al questioned as Teriel rushed to the door. “No...” Teriel said, “I need some time alone. Thanks anyways, Al and hope you have a good life.” “Goodbye Major Shepard.” Al said as Teriel left. Later on, Kaidan came home to find it empty. “Teriel?” he called out, “Al, where is Teriel?” “He left a few hours ago, Commander.” Al said, “He seemed upset at whatever he saw on the data pad on the table there.” Kaidan went over to the pad and his eyes widened at the sight of the video. “Damn...” Kaidan said, “Al, can you find him?” “I can try, but I am sure that he wants to be alone.” Al said, “If I may ask, Commander...why did you sleep with Diana if you were going to propose to Teriel?” “It was a mistake...” Kaidan said clenching his fists angry with himself for letting Diana get him in bed with her. A year ago, Diana had interviewed Kaidan and they had a small fling during a weak moment for Kaidan. Kaidan regretted it right after it happened, but Diana wanted one last kiss and before Kaidan could say no, she kissed him and led him back to her place. He had no idea that it was being recorded. “I need to find him.” Kaidan said rushing out of the apartment. In the meantime; Teriel wandered for what seemed like hours as he tried to make sense of why the man he loved, was kissing another person...could the video be faked? No, Teriel was pretty sure that it was real and they had just been with Diana. Did Kaidan have a fling with her when he was in that facility and was it still a thing for them? He ended up finding himself going to the Normandy and went down to the hanger and found several punching bags and he started punching them to blow off steam. “Major?” James’ voice said as Teriel lost track of time punching the bags. “James, I didn’t know anyone else was on board.” Teriel said breathless. “You okay?” James asked, “That bag seems to have some good dents in it.” His eyes widened in shock as he saw blood on Teriel’s knuckles and he rushed up to Teriel. “Teriel, you’re bleeding.” he said concerned as he opened a medi-gel station nearby and led Teriel over to the seats and started applying medi-gel to Teriel’s hands, “So you want to talk about what’s bothering you so much that you cause your hands to bleed?” “Kaidan...Kaidan was with Diana, the reporter and I saw the video...” Teriel said looking away sadly, “It was something more than just an interview.” “Damn, I am so sorry.” James said, “What are you doing about a place to stay?” “Thinking I might bunk in a hotel or something.” Teriel replied and James shook his head. “Screw that, I have a place.” James said, “You can bunk with me, Commander.” “James...I am only a major.” Teriel replied confused at why James called him a Commander. “Oh you didn’t hear?” James said shocked, “The Council is promoting you to Commander and you’re getting your own ship, Posedian and you get to pick your crew.” “They...are promoting me?” Teriel questioned stunned, “Jane went along with this?” “Not sure of the details, but I learned it from General Shepard.” James said, “Come on...let’s get you to my place so we can make sure that your hands are okay.” They went over to James’ place and it was a pretty nice size but not as big as Kaidan’s place and Teriel put his bag by the sofa as James went to the kitchen. “Do you want a beer?” he asked Teriel as he opened the fridge. “Sure.” Teriel answered as he looked around and James brought out two beer bottles. “I know it isn’t as big as Commander Alenko’s place, but I hope it is okay.” he said coming back into the living room and giving Teriel a beer. “It is better than no place at all.” Teriel pointed out and James nodded in agreement, “Thanks again for letting me stay here.” “It isn’t a problem, Teriel.” James said and there was a knock on the door. James went over to answer it and saw Steve standing there. “Hey man, ready to watch the game?” Steve asked and saw Teriel there, “Major Shepard? I’m sorry, James...I didn’t know you had guests.” “Please call me Teriel, Steve.” Teriel said, “James is helping me out with something. Which game are you watching tonight?” “Soccer.” Steve replied as James let him, “I brought over snacks and drinks.” “Sounds like a great idea.” Teriel said and turned to James, “If you don’t mind, I would like to use the bath for a while.” “Sure...” James replied nodding, “This way, Commander.” “Commander?” Steve questioned shocked and James grinned as he led Teriel upstairs. “Yep, you’re looking at the new Commander Teriel Shepard.” he said and Steve flustered as he saluted Teriel. “I’m so sorry, Commander...” he apologized and Teriel scratched his head nervously as he chuckled, “I had no idea.” “It is alright, Steve.” Teriel assured the pilot, “I’ll see you soon.” Teriel followed James to the bath and James started it as Teriel looked around the room. “There is a jet control that will allow you to change the pressure of the jets if you want.” James told him as he finished setting up the bath and started going outside the room. Teriel undressed and stepped into the bath, feeling relieved at once as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. “So do you have an idea on a crew that you want on your new ship?” James asked as he leaned against the outer wall near the doorway so he could talk to Teriel. “Do I get to pick my own crew?” Teriel asked. “As far as I know, yeah.” James said looking at Teriel, “Just to let you know...I will follow you anywhere, Commander if you asked me to.” Teriel looked at him in surprise and James blushed slightly as he scratched his head. “Well you’re a great leader and powerful biotic and you’re after the bad guys, so of course I would follow you.” he said and Teriel smiled softly at him. “Thanks, James...that means a lot to me.” Teriel said, “So how would you like to be part of my crew?” “Would love to.” James replied excitedly. Teriel nodded and James turned back around as Teriel got up and grabbed some soap. “So tell me, James.” Teriel said grinning as he got back into the water, “Do you have a special girl yet?” “Actually I haven’t found anyone yet.” James replied, “Honestly...can I tell you something that I haven’t told anyone else?” “Of course.” Teriel said and James came into the room and closed the door. Teriel noticed that James seemed to be really nervous and he wondered what was bothering him. “I’m...I am bisexual, Teriel.” James said leaning against the wall and Teriel’s eyes widened in shock. He had always found the Lieutenant to be sexy but he had always known James to be into girls. “Wow...” he said stunned and unsure how to react, “I had no idea that you liked men and women.” “It isn’t something I realized until a little while back.” James told him, “I haven’t expiremented that much with men, to be honest. Other than Cortez, who is dating someone now, I haven’t found any guy to try it more with.” “I see.” Teriel said nodding, “Have you kissed a guy before?” “I kissed Cortez when I was drunk and I liked it, but never done it sober.” James told him and then turned away nervously, “Honestly I always wanted to try with you, Teriel but you were with Kaidan and you guys had a good thing going so I didn’t persue it. I hope you aren’t angry for me wanting to.” “Honestly I’m flattered.” Teriel said smiling, “And now, I don’t know with Kaidan anymore...I still love him, but I can’t be with someone who cheats on me...I understand if they had something while I was 'dead’ but now there is no excuse.” “Hey James!” Steve called out, “Kaidan is here!” “Shit.” Teriel cursed as his eyes went wide, “I should handle this, James...can you hand me a towel?” “Let me handle this, Commander.” James said, “You relax.” “James...” Teriel started to say as James walked out and the door closed and Teriel narrowed his eyes and sighed knowing that he couldn’t convience James otherwise. James went downstairs and found Kaidan at the front doorway. “Commander Alenko.” James said crossing his arms. “James, is Teriel here?” Kaidan asked. “He’s upstairs taking a bath.” James answered. “I need to see him.” Kaidan said going towards the stairs but James stepped in front of him, “James?” “I don’t think he needs to see you right now, Alenko.” James said, “He’s trying to calm down after seeing the video of you and Diana. “I don’t think that is your buisness, Vega.” Kaidan said irritated, “What goes on between me and Teriel is between us.” “Not when it involves me finding him punching a punching bag until his knuckles bleed.” James retorted, “You caused him so much pain that he had to physically hurt himself to let it out.” “I will see Teriel...so stand down, Liutenant.” Kaidan growled. “I don’t take orders from you anymore, Alenko.” James said, “I follow Commander Teriel Shepard now.” “Commander...Teriel?” Kaidan replied shocked, “He’s a Commander now?” “Yeah he is.” James told him, “He also has his own ship and I am part of his new crew.” “Enough James.” Teriel said appearing at the railing in clothes, “I appreciate your help, but I need to talk to Kaidan alone.” James and Steve left the apartment and Kaidan turned to Teriel. “Teriel let me explain...” he started to say when suddenly Teriel tossed him against the wall with his biotics and Kaidan groaned as he fell to the ground. “You have some nerve coming here, Kaidan.” Teriel growled. “I came here to apologize, Teriel.” Kaidan said getting up, “What I did with Diana is not excusable and I am so sorry.” “I can’t be with you, Kaidan.” Teriel replied sighing, “I would have understood if you and Diana had something when I was ‘dead’ but now that I am back and we were together? I can’t do it...I need time away from this, Kaidan...” “Teriel please...” Kaidan said starting to cry, “What about our future family?” Teriel looked away, crying, and he turned away. “I’m sorry, Kaidan...” he said, “You should go.” Kaidan reluctantly left and James came back inside as Steve came in beside him and watched Kaidan run down the halls crying. “I will come back tomorrow.” Steve told James who nodded and Steve left. “What have I done, James?” Teriel asked sobbing, “I pushed the man I love away from me.” “Teriel, he cheated on you and you don’t deserve that.” James said, “Listen, I know it is going to take time to heal and becoming a new Commander of the Poseidon isn’t going to make it any easier, but know that I am here for you no matter what.” Teriel nodded softly and James led him over to the sofa. “I’ll take the sofa tonight and you take the bed.” James said, “Would you like me to take you there now?” “Actually can we just watch movies together on the sofa?” Teriel asked and James looked at him softly and nodded. “Sure thing, amigo.” he said smiling, “Let me just get some blankets and turn the heat up a bit.” Soon they were on the couch watching movies and James looked over to see Teriel had fallen asleep on his shoulder, cuddled up close to him and James slowly got up and picked him up in his arms. Teriel moaned softly and wrapped his arms around James’ neck subconsciously and James carried him into the bedroom upstairs and laid him in the bed, tucking the blankets over him and turning off the lights. “Night, Commander.” James said softly as he turned back and looked at Teriel sleeping soundly. The next morning; Teriel awoke to hear his omni-tool beeping and he groaned as he got up and grabbed it. “Hello?” he said answering the call. “Commander Shepard, it’s EDI.” EDI’s voice came over the fequency, “Did I get you at a bad time?” “Just waking up, EDI.” Teriel said, “What’s up?” “The Council wishes to see you so you can pick your crew for the Poseidon.” EDI replied and Teriel sighed as he got out of bed. “I’ll be right over.” Teriel told her, “Thanks, EDI.” “Anytime, Commander.” EDI said and the call ended. Teriel got dressed and went down to find James still sleeping and he left James a note saying that he would be back after he talked to the Council. He arrived in front of the Council and he didn’t even look at Jane, who was staring at him, and the other Council members were there. “Commander Teriel Shepard, thank you for coming.” the Salarian Councilor said, “By now, we are aware of your situation and have decided to grant you your own ship to join the Andromeda Initiative team who are looking for golden worlds.” “Andromeda team?” Teriel said confused. “Yes, you will join them and work with the Pathfinders to find a habital world.” Turian Councilor replied and Teriel narrowed his eyes as he suspected that there was a different reason why they were sending him to the Andromeda Initiative, “You will get to pick your own crew to take with you.” “Very well.” Teriel said, “Then I request Lieutenant James Vega join me and become Major James Vega of Poseidan.” “We can do that.” Asari Councilor agreed nodding, “Anyone else?” Teriel grinned and later; he was at the docks looking at his new ship, which looked a lot like the Normandy but white and blue instead of white and red. He leaned over the railings as he looked at the ship and smiled softly as he couldn’t believe that he was a Commander of a new vessel and going off to join the Andromedia Initative. “Hey Commander.” James said coming up beside him with EDI, Joker, Traynor, Liara, Jack (who was a biotic teacher that Teriel had met while back), Steve and Wrex by his side, “Is that the Poseidan?” “Sure is.” Teriel said smiling as he looked back at the Poesidan, “You guys ready for a new adventure?” “Totally.” Liara replied, “Thanks for having us join you.” “You guys are the best and as much as I would have loved Garrus, Tali, Javik, and the others join...I had to leave some with Kaidan.” Teriel said, “Let’s get ready.” The others nodded and started going to board the ship and Teriel stopped James. “I got you something, James.” Teriel said and James looked at him curiously as Teriel dug into his pockets and brought out a Major title plaque, “Congrats, Major James Vega.” “Oh my god...” James said shocked, “How did you convience them to promote me?” “It came as a condition for me agreeing to this adventure.” Teriel said as James took the plaque and admired it, “You earned it, Major.” James started crying and he hugged Teriel close and Teriel hugged him back as he smiled softly. “Ready to go on another adventure?” Teriel asked him and James drew back and wiped his eyes and grinned. “Anywhere with you, Commander.” he said. “Then let’s go.” Teriel replied, “We have a long journey ahead of us.” Teriel woke up gasping for breath and looked around to find that he was on a different ship. “You okay, Commander Shepard?” a woman’s voice asked and Teriel looked to see an asari in front of him, “My name is Dr. Lexi T’Perro and you are on the Nexus.” “How long have I been out?” Teriel asked as his head pounded and he clucthed his head. “According to the logs on the Poseidan, it has been three years since you left the Citadel.” Lexi answered. “Three years?” Teriel said shocked, “Took us that long to get here?” “Unfortunately yes.” Lexi replied as she scanned him with her omni-tool, “How are you feeling?” “Head is pounding and a little woozy, but fine otherwise.” Teriel said, “Is the rest of my crew okay?” “They are getting checked out.” Lexi said turning to the left and Teriel followed her gaze to see his crew getting checked out and James caught his eye and waved. Teriel nodded and sighed as he felt a nagging sensation in the back of his mind. “I feel like there is something at the back of my mind.” he told Lexi. “Ah, yes...” Lexi said nodding, “SAM, are you online?” “I am here, Dr. T’Perro.” a voice said in the air and Teriel looked around surprised, “Hello Commander Shepard, I am SAM (Simulated Adaptive Matrix)...I am an AI designed by Alec Ryder, late human Pathfinder.” “Interesting.” Teriel said grinning as he looked at EDI who was standing by Joker who seemed to be complaining about his back to the doctor, “Another AI.” “We were made aware of EDI by your leaders.” SAM told him, “She and I have had our chat already and get along pretty well.” “SAM, can you do something for me?” Teriel said thinking about what has happened since they were in statis pod, “Can you give me a updated record on Commander Kaidan Alenko?” “Commander Kaidan Alenko has become General Kaidan Alenko and is still running the Normandy.” SAM replied, “He and his wife, are living on Earth with their daughter, Hope who is two years of age.” “Wait...his wife?” Teriel said shocked, “What’s her name?” “Diana Allers.” SAM told him and Teriel felt his heart breaking and he started to hyperventilate. “Commander Shepard.” Lexi said concerned as Teriel continued to hyperventilate and he stood up, stumbling as his vision began to swim around the room, “We need help over here!” James looked up and saw Teriel stumbling everywhere and hyperventilating. “Teriel!” he said rushing up to Teriel and turned to Lexi, “What the hell happened?” “SAM just told him about General Alenko having a wife and daughter.” Lexi said. “His vitals are jumping everywhere.” EDI said coming up with the crew beside her. “Damn it.” James cursed and he held Teriel’s face in his hands, “Teriel, you need to breath calmly. I know that hearing about Kaidan is overwhelming, but you need to breath.” “I...I can’t, James.” Teriel said breathlessly as he looked at James with shaking eyes. “I’m getting a sedative.” Lexi said. “I’ll help you.” Liara told her. They went to find a sedative and James looked at Teriel and had an idea. “Don’t hit me for this...” he pleaded as he sighed and then pulled Teriel in for a kiss. Teriel was taken by surprise as everything went quiet as everyone looked in shock at James kissing Teriel. Teriel’s breathing calmed down and he slowly sunk into James’ kiss and gently kissed back. Soon they drew away from each and James stepped back flustered. “You okay, Commander?” he asked nervously waiting Teriel to punch him. “Yeah...” Teriel said numbly and he turned to Lexi who was looking amused, “Sorry about my panic attack...Kaidan is...was my boyfriend and the lady that is his wife, was who he cheated on me with...so finding out that they got married...was quite a blow.” “I understand, Commander.” Lexi said nodding, “If you are ready, Pathfinder Scott Ryder would like to meet you.” Teriel nodded and he followed Lexi throughout the Nexus, which was a wonder, and soon came to the bridge where a young man of about 24, dressed in white and blue uniform, was talking to a group of alians. “Ah...Commander Shepard.” the man said seeing Teriel and walking up to him, “I am Pathfinder Scott Ryder. I was hoping that you were awake.” “Nice to meet you, Pathfinder.” Teriel replied shaking Scott’s hand. “Please, just call me Scott.” Scott said grinning, “Councilor Shepard told me all about you and your team...you guys seem like a good asset for the Initiative.” “You would pardon me for saying this, but Councilor Jane Shepard doesn’t know me all that well.” Teriel said still angry at Jane for treating him like shit. “Oh I was talking about Councilor Jake Shepard.” Scott said surprised, “Jane Shepard stepped down not long after you left and the Council appointed Jake to represent the Human Alliance.” “That...” Teriel said surprised and happy for his brother, “That is amazing.” “Let me introduce my comrades.” Scott said leading the way to the others, “There is Director Tann, Tiran Kandros, Nakmor Kesh, and Foster Addison. They lead the Initiative and help us settle settlement posts on habital worlds.” “Pleasure to meet you, Commander Shepard.” Director Tann said bowing slightly, “It is an honor to have a hero of the Citadel with us.” “Glad to be here.” Teriel said nodding, “So how can my team and I help?” “We would like for you to join Ryder on the Tempest as he goes to make planets more habitable.” Addison said, “There is enough room on the ship for your team if you don’t mind.” “I’ll let my team know.” Teriel replied, “In the meantime, don’t hesitate to use the Posedian if you need to. If you excuse me, I’ll be getting my team ready.” “I’ll meet you at the docking bay.” Scott told Teriel who nodded and left to find his team. He found them at the club with Scott’s team, laughing and chatting and Teriel noticed James by himself at a table looking preoccupied. “This seat taken?” Teriel asked as he reached him and James looked up in surprise. “Go right ahead, Commander.” James said nervously and Teriel smiled softly as he sat down and looked towards the others. “I’m surprised that you aren’t joining them, James.” he said and James looked away. “I’ve just been preoccupied.” he told Teriel who turned back to him, “I want to apologize for earlier...” “You mean when you kissed me and saved me from hyperventilating too much?” Teriel questioned crossing his arms and James visibly cringed thinking that Teriel was furious and Teriel sighed, “James...I am not mad at what you did. I am just...I don’t know...hurt by Kaidan marrying Diana and having a daughter and naming her Hope...in the vision I had years ago, it was me in that family and not Diana...naming Hope was my idea not Kaidan’s and she...they stole that from me, James.” “I totally understand, Teriel...” James said, “I just want to know that we’re okay.” “Yeah...” Teriel replied nodding, “We’re good, James. So...how did you like the kiss sober?” “You still remember that?” James said shocked and he blushed as he looked down nervously and Teriel smiled softly as he thought that it was adorable, “Honestly it felt right to do and I did like it. What about you?” “Well...it was a tense moment and I couldn’t really think about it.” Teriel said shrugging and then looked at him slyly, “So what do you say about me getting a refresher?” James looked at him shocked as Teriel got up, leaned forward, grabbed James’ shirt and pulled him into a kiss. James was stunned at first but when he felt Teriel’s tounge reach his, he started kissing back. Soon Teriel drew away and looked at James who was still stunned that Teriel kissed him. “So how was that for a refresher?” Teriel chuckled and James smiled softly. “Was great.” he said, “Though you are still my commander and I wouldn’t do anything to put you in a difficult situation.” “I appreicate it, James.” Teriel replied nodding, “We should get going. I told the Pathfinder that we would meet him at the docks.” James nodded and they all went to meet Scott at the Tempest. “Welcome to the Tempest.” Scott said welcoming Teriel and his crew as they boarded the ship, “The fastest ship in the Andromeda Initiative. We have plenty of room on here for everyone.” “I have a question...” Peepee said, “Since you’re the Pathfinder, Ryder, and Shepard is a Commander...who is in charge?” “Pathfinder Ryder is still in charge of what goes when it comes to the Tempest and our missions against the Kett since my team is new here.” Teriel told her, “My team and I are just offering support and I am not going to take lead here.” “Teriel is next in command after Cora.” Scott told everyone, “And I don’t require Teriel’s team to blindly follow me. We are working in this together and I will let Teriel decide how he commands his unit, but we need to all work as a team.” “That won’t be a problem.” Teriel assured Scott as he looked back at his team who nodded, “So where’s our first mission?” “We’re going to go to a planet called Aya.” Scott said as he led Teriel to the bridge as the others settled into finding their own quarters, “Jaal is from Aya so it is home to the Angara.” “What do we expect to find there?” Teriel questioned. “There is a remnant vault there that we need to activate.” Scott said as he leaned on the console in front of him and looked out the window, “Listen...I heard about General Alenko.” Teriel lowered his eyes and turned to his head to the side as he shuddered at the thought of Kaidan with Diana. “I wanted to tell you that I’m very sorry that you had to go through that.” Scott said sincerly as he turned to Teriel and laid a hand on his shoulder, “I am here if you ever need someone to talk to.” “Thanks Ryder.” Teriel said nodding and Scott chuckled. “It’s Scott, Teriel.” he said, “No need to be all formal on me. We’re in this together, you and I. We should be setting off soon. Why don’t you go ahead and rest in your quarters?” Teriel nodded and went to his quarters as they set off to Aya. As he relaxed on his bed, he read about Kaidan and what he had been doing the last three years...SAM had been right about Kaidan and Diana marrying and having a child and Teriel clenched his teeth in anger as he tossed the pad on the table and held back the tears. Kaidan had made his decision and there was nothing Teriel could do except to move on with his life. He sighed and decided to go into meditation to calm himself. However before he could go into his meditation, there was a knock on the door and Teriel turned to the door. “Come on in.” he said and the door opened to reveal Liara standing there. “May I come in, Commander?” she asked and he nodded and she walked up to him, “How are you feeling?” “Honestly?” Teriel sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, “I am devestated about Kaidan...I let him get away three years ago and now he’s married to Diana and has a child that they named after me seeing that vision of me with Kaidan and Hope...not Diana.” “I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” Liara said softly as she sat beside him and laid a hand on his, “Is there anything I can do for you?” “Is there a way to erase memories?” Teriel questioned half joking as he chuckled sadly and she gave him a sad smile. “Unfortuantely I don’t think there is a way.” she told him. “If I may...” SAM’s voice said, “There is a possibilty that since I am connected to Teriel on a very deep level as I am with Scott, I can possibly erase his memories of being in love with General Alenko, but I don’t know if it will work or not since I haven’t done it before.” “Isn’t that risky?” Liara asked SAM. “There are risks with everything and there may be a chance that he forgets everything if I am not careful, however if EDI helps me, then we have a better success rate.” SAM answered, “We can do it in the medbay.” “Let’s do it.” Teriel said and Liara looked at him shocked. “Teriel, you can’t be serious.” she said as he got up and she followed him to the medbay, “There are major risks to this procedure and what happens if all of your memories are erased.” “I have faith in SAM and EDI.” Teriel replied as they entered the medbay and Lexi was there. “What’s going on?” Lexi asked. “Teriel is planning on having SAM and EDI erase memories of him ever being in love with Kaidan.” Liara said sighing and Lexi’s eyes went wide as she looked at Teriel stunned. “Are you crazy?” she questioned as Teriel laid on a medbed, “That has never been done before and there are major risks to it.” “Yeah, I can lose all my memories.” Teriel sighed, “SAM, get EDI and get prepped...Lexi, I heard all about it from SAM and Liara, but I believe in EDI and SAM.” “Do you even know what they have to do to you in order to possibly do this?” Lexi questioned, “They have to dig into your memories, erase them and then kill you and bring you back to life.” “Wait, kill him?” Liara said shocked as she looked at Lexi and then Teriel. “As I said...” Teriel said, “I trust SAM and EDI about this.” “Damn it, Teriel.” Liara swore in frustration, “You’re giving me no choice.” She left the room in a hurry and Lexi turned to Teriel. “You’re really doing this aren’t you?” she questioned and Teriel nodded, “Very well...I’ll help you get ready.” Liara ran down the halls of the ship and rushed to James’ quarters to find him doing pull-ups. “James, you need to come quick.” she said breathlessly and James looked at her. “Whoa slow down, Liara.” he said landing on the ground, “What’s going on?” “Teriel plans to erase his memories of being in love with Kaidan.” Liara said, “There are major risks to the procedure and if gone wrong, he could lose all of his memories or even worse, die during the procedure.” “Shit...” James said rushing out of the door, “Get Ryder down to the medbay.” James ran to the medbay as Liara went to find Scott and entered to see Teriel prepped for SAM and EDI. “Teriel, what the hell are you doing?” James questioned shocked and Teriel turned to him stunned. “James...what are you...” he stammered and then sighed, “Liara...” “It is a good thing that she told me about this.” James said, “Teriel, what you’re about to do is very risky...what happens if things don’t go as you plan?” “James, I know the risks and I am ready to face them.” Teriel replied, “But I need to do this.” “You sure about this, Shepard?” Scott questioned coming in and crossing his arms, “I can’t imagine what you’re going through with the news about Kaidan, but is your life worth the risks for just memories of falling in love with him?” Teriel sighed as he thought about it and then got off the bed. “SAM, cancel the procedure.” he said as he started to walk by Liara and James. “Teriel...” James said as he tried reaching out to Teriel but Teriel pulled away and glared at them. “Just know it’s your fault that I will keep suffering.” he said and James and Liara looked away and Teriel turned to Scott, “Let me know when we arrive at Aya.” He left the room and James looked at Liara. “You know that he isn’t going to forgive us any time soon.” he told her and she nodded sadly. “We will have to earn back his approval.” she said sighing, “But I still don’t regret what we prevented.” Meanwhile; Teriel had made his way to lower deck of the ship and stood leaning over the railing looking down at the Nomad which was a vehical used to travel on the planets and he was thinking about Kaidan and all the good times they had together. “Goddang it.” a man’s voice cursed as there was a metal clang below Teriel and he jumped slightly. Teriel looked over to see a young man with red hair and brown eyes and small beard wearing a white and red outfit rubbing his head. “You okay?” Teriel called out and the man jumped and banged his head again and groaned as Teriel winced in sympathy. “Ouch...” the man moaned as he sat on the ground rubbing his head and Teriel jumped down and used his biotics to lower himself safely down, “Didn’t know anyone else was in here.” “Sorry to startle you.” Teriel said going up to the man and extending a hand, “I heard you cuss and honestly you scared me.” “Sorry to scare you.” the man replied taking Teriel’s hand and Teriel pulled him up, “Name is Gil Brodie. Enginner tech for the Tempest and you must be Commander Teriel Shepard.” “Please, just call me Teriel.” Teriel said smiling as he was somewhat taken by Gil’s attractiveness and Teriel only hoped he wasn’t blushing, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Brodie.” “Well now you can just call me Gil.” Gil replied chuckling, “So what brings you down here?” “Honestly...” Teriel sighed, “Remembering the past when I should be moving forward.” “Anything in perticular that you’re thinking about?” Gil asked as they moved back up and leaned across the railings to where Teriel stood before. “My...ex-boyfriend, General Kaidan Alenko.” Teriel said sadly, “We have an ‘interesting’ past and I thought that we were going to have a family after the Reapers, but he cheated on me and I left him...then I joined Amdromeda and when we were on our three year journey here, Kaidan got married to the woman that he cheated on me with and they have a daughter.” “That’s rough.” Gil replied, “I’m so sorry that you went through that.” “It’s okay...I guess.” Teriel said sighing, “I had a chance to erase my memories of ever loving him, but Liara and James stopped me.” “You would want to erase your memories of him?” Gil replied surprised. “Not of him, just...loving him.” Teriel told him and Gil placed a hand on his. “I feel for you, Teriel...” Gil said, “However I don’t think that erasing your memories of loving him will make you happier...I think that it will just leave a hole in you...you will always know that there is something missing from your life and you will be driven crazy not knowing what it was.” “Perhaps you’re right.” Teriel gave in sighing, “Thanks for the chat, Gil.” “Anytime, Teriel.” Gil said nodding and Teriel went to his quarters. He entered it and plopped onto the bed sighing and laying spread out. “Are you okay, Teriel?” SAM’s voice said in his head and Teriel smiled a little bit as he would never get used to SAM being connected to him deeply in his mind. “Just trying to take this all in, SAM.” he replied, “I had no idea that Kaidan would move on instead of trying to follow me.” “I am sorry that you’re going through all of this.” SAM told him and Teriel nodded. “Hey SAM...can you wake me when we get there?” he asked, “I need some rest.” “Of course, Commander.” SAM said as he dimmed the lights to the room and Teriel pulled the blankets over him and fell asleep quickly, “Have a good rest.” Teriel was battling husks on Earth, protecting the Normandy and the crew get on safely. As he continued battling the husks, he could hear someone behind him. “Teriel!” Kaidan’s voice called out and Teriel turned to him and thrust a hand out at Kaidan, stopping him with his biotics, “Teriel?” “You need to go, Kaidan.” Teriel called out to him, “I don’t know how long I can hold them back.” “No, I can help you!” Kaidan cried out as tears came to his eyes as he cried. “Kaidan, you need to watch over our students.” Teriel said as more reapers rushed to him and he held the back with one hand using his biotics, “You and the others are the only ones that can defeat the reapers.” “But our future family!” Kaidan said as Jake came up beside him and held him back and Teriel focused on shielding the Normandy from Reaper’s attacks. “Jake, get Kaidan inside and leave.” Teriel ordered his brother and turned to them as the big reaper ship aimed its laser at the Normandy. “No, don’t leave me behind.” Kaidan begged crying as his voice broke. “Know that I always love you, Kaidan Alenko.” Teriel said softly as he smiled at his boyfriend, “Joker, this is Major Shepard. I order you to take off now!” “Joker no!” Kaidan shouted and Joker started pulling towards the sky. Teriel watched as the Normandy started getting further away and he pulled up his omni-tool and started recording after defeating the final husk around him. “This is Major Teriel Shepard.” he said, “I am recording this at the event of my death. The Reapers have taken this town and who knows how many more took over Earth....to the crew of Normandy: Joker, EDI, Garrus, Tali, Traynor, James, Miranda, my neice and nephew, who I don’t know your names and probably won’t but know that I love you guys, Cortez, Liara, Jane and Jake...I love you all and glad that I was able to serve with you guys on the Normandy. To my loving boyfriend; Major Kaidan Alenko...I know that leaving me behind was the hardest thing for you to do, but it is in the best interest of saving the galaxies from the Reapers. I wish we could have had the family that I saw in my vision, but even though we can’t, I am so blessed to have had you as my comrade, best friend and lover. I will love you always, Kaidan Alenko...” He looked up to the skies and saw the beautful stars shining brightly amiss all the smoke and fires in the city. “It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it, Kaidan?” he said feeling nostoglic as he remembered when he had first said that to Kaidan and then Kaidan said it to him at the party, “This is Major Teriel Shepard...signing out for the last time. Love you all and keep fighting and defeat the Reapers...for me.” He ended the recording and uploaded it to EDI’s system just as the big reaper fired its laser towards him. Teriel woke up gasping for breath and sweating all over his body as his eyes glowed a red dangerous hue and as his red biotic powers flared up and then slowly disappeared as he realized that he was safe on the Tempest. “Commander, are you okay?” SAM asked, “Do you need me to get someone for you?” Teriel didn’t say anything as he pulled his knees up to his chest and started crying in his arms, hurt and just wanting Kaidan back. He cried for what seemed like an hour as he could only think of Kaidan and how he missed him so much. “This is Pathfinder Ryder.” Scott’s voice came over the comms, “We have arrived at Aya and are preparing to dock. Commander Teriel, Vega and EDI will come with me.” Teriel got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed as he composed himself and walked up to the hanger bay. James looked at him when he came in and Teriel walked by without a glance and walked up to Scott. “You okay?” Scott asked looking at him and Teriel gave him a mystified look and Scott sighed, “I felt what you were going through in your room.” “Wait, how could you feel what I was going through?” Teriel whispered and Scott looked around. “You and I are deeply connected to SAM and for some reason, that makes us connected deeply.” Scott told him as he turned back to him, “I don’t know how it could be possible, but I felt you hurting over Kaidan...you still really love him.” “Yeah and now, I won’t get the chance to forget those feelings.” Teriel muttered angrily as he crossed his arms, “Do I need to put armor on?” “Not right now.” Scott said, “We’re going to meet with Moshae, who is like a shaman for the angaran. She will take you and me to the Vault.” Teriel nodded and looked over at James, who was busy getting ready with EDI. “He was only doing what he thought was best for you.” Scott commented and Teriel sighed. “I know, it is just...” Teriel said irritated. “You thought he would stand by you no matter what.” Scott finished nodding, “Well don’t let yourself be angry at him forever.” “Yeah I know.” Teriel said, “Shall we go?” They went out and Scott started leading them to the Angaran headquarters. “Teriel?” Kaidan’s voice called out and Teriel froze as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He slowly turned around and his eyes shook as he saw Kaidan standing there looking the same as before as if three years hadn’t past. “Kaidan?” Teriel gasped.


End file.
